


Wondering

by Mafiro (Mab_Browne)



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mafiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redlance considers the seasons of the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering

It was maybe a strange thing that his tree-shaping power lay dormant in the lushness of their forest only to emerge in the harshness of Sorrow's End. Power rose from his hands like delicate new-green growth, in this place with no canopy of green above, only the hugeness of a starry sky unscreened by leaf and branch. Redlance thought that perhaps it showed the promise of life, that gifts came where they would be most valued. Minyah had spoken of the festival of fruit and flower. He would like to see that, he thought, all the arid land in blossom.


End file.
